wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa błądząca/16
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział XVI. Nowa, nieprzewidziana sytuacja zmusiła Hobsona do ciągłego spoglądania na mapę. Wyspie pływającej groziły dwa niebezpieczeństwa. Albo uniesiona zostanie z biegiem wody ku biegunowi północnemu, gdzie czekałaby podróżników śmierć z mrozu, albo zapędzona na południe, straci, swej lodowy fundament i skierowawszy ku oceanowi Spokojnemu, zatopi wszystkich w jego nurtach. Wkońcu postanowił wraz z sierżantem i Pauliną Barnett wyruszyć w okolice, aby się przekonać, czy niema gdzie choć kawałka lądu w pobliżu, aby móc mieć jakieś oparcie w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Obejrzano wszystkie strony, przespacerowano aż nad brzeg wyspy lodowej i nie zobaczono niczego prócz wód niezmierzonych dokoła. Przekonano się przytem, że pędzono teraz w kierunku wschodnim i że grubość lodu, który stanowił jakoby fundament wyspy coraz to cieniał i grunt ziemisty pogrążał już nad brzegami w wodzie. — Zagłębiamy się w morzu powoli! — zamruczał sierżant — pod spodem coraz mniej lodu! — Ach! zima! zima! — zawołał Hobson, uderzając nogą o przeklęty grunt osadzony na lodowcu. Pragnęli teraz zimy, tak jak przedtem pożądali lata, a skłaniała ich do tego obawa przed zupełnem odtajeniem lodu, który ich jedynie utrzymywał na powierzchni. Ale nie było żadnej oznaki, aby zima nadeszła, ciepło było zupełnie. Mieszkańcy wyspy błądzącej czuli się dobrze. Pożywienia było dużo, pomimo że nie przysłano dotąd niczego z portu Zjednoczenia. Biszkoptów i sucharów nie brakło, lekarstw również, co zaś do zwierzyny, to wciąż była świeża. Wszystkie zwierzęta, nie mogąc przejść gdzieindziej, rodziły się i mieszkały na wyspie, dostarczając wybornego mięsa podróżnikom. Wszystkim, którzy nie wiedzieli o tem, w jakiem są niebezpieczeństwie było tu bardzo dobrze. Wychwalono roztropność Hobsona w obraniu tutaj miejsca na składy, cieszono się z obfitości zwierząt i wygód. Paulina Barnett wraz z Magdaleną zabrały się do szycia odzieży dla zimę. Użyto do tego najcenniejszych i najcieplejszych futer ku zdumieniu wszystkich, ale taki był rozkaz porucznika Hobsona. Pogoda była dotąd piękna, gdy naraz 27-go sierpnia, niebo zachmurzyło się straszliwie, śnieg począł padać, burza wyrywała drzewa z korzeniem lub łamała pnie słabszych, Hobson z trudem wrócił z polowania do domu, widząc po drodze okropne spustoszenia. Huragan trwał trzy całe dni i noce bez przerwy. Gdy ustał, porucznik poszedł rozejrzeć się wokoło, gdy naraz, ku wielkiej swojej radości spostrzegł duże łodygi roślin amerykańskich, wiatrem widocznie zaniesione na wyspę. Miała więc być niedaleko już ziemia! Podzielił się swem spostrzeżeniem z sierżantem i postanowił iść z nim na wyprawę, aby być może, spostrzedz już gdzieś zdala ląd stały. Powiedziano o tym zamiarze Paulinie Barnett, która, jak zwykle, chciała im towarzyszyć i dopiero prośba Hobsona, aby pozostała w porcie i dała opiekę pozostałym, skłoniła do zrezygnowania z wyprawy. Wieczorem, o godzinie 9-tej, gdy wszyscy prócz podróżniczki spali smacznie w swych łóżkach, Hobson i sierżant wychodził cicho z mieszkania. W korytarzu spotkali Paulinę Barnett, która chciała im raz jeszcze uścisnąć dłonie. — Do jutra, — powiedziała do porucznika. — Tak, do jutra, — odrzekł Hobson — do jutra... bez zawodu... — A jeśli się pan opóźni?.. — Proszę w takim razie oczekiwać na nas cierpliwie. Być może, iż będę chciał w dzień rozejrzeć się po okolicy... — A jeśliby pan nie powrócił za dwa dni? — spytała podróżniczka. — To będzie znaczyło, że nie wrócimy zupełnie! — odpowiedział spokojnie porucznik. Drzwi się otwarły, wyszedł Hobson ze swym sierżantem a Paulina Barnett zamknęła za nimi bramę i niespokojna, zadumana, chodziła po pokoju, gdzie, czekała już na nią Magdalena. Deszcz i wichura towarzyszyły obu podróżnym. Opierając się na laskach, podtrzymując się wzajemnie, szli obaj, rozglądając się dookoła. Przeszedłszy cztery mile, usiedli pod drzewem aby wypocząć, mieli jeszcze sześć mil do przebycia, tyle bowiem przestrzeni było do przylądka Michała. — Droga ciężka! — zawołał porucznik. — O, tak! wicher i ulewa dają nam koncert. Ale dosyć wypoczynku, mój poruczniku! — O, tak, dosyć wypoczynku! — powiedział Hobson. Poszli, a tymczasem ciemność zalała horyzont, ani jednego światełka, naraz sierżant zatrzymał Hobsona. — Tylko nie tędy! — odezwał się. — Dlaczego? — Bo tutaj morze!... — Jakto! Morze! Ależ nie doszliśmy przecie do południo-wschodniego brzegu! — Proszę zobaczyć! W rzeczywistości, fale uderzały o brzeg u stóp porucznika. Hobson zapalił krzesiwo i zbadał kierunek wskazówki w busoli. — Nie, — powiedział — to jeszcze nie jest morze, nie przeszliśmy jeszcze polanki oddzielającej nas od przylądka Michała. — A więc co to być może poruczniku?... — Oderwany w czasie huraganu kawał naszej wyspy lodowej, roztopił się i zamienił w wodę. Chodźmy dalej!... Hobson i sierżant poszli na prawo, wgłąb wyspy, kierując się pasem wody, u ich stóp przepływającej. Szli tak przez dziesięć minut, bojąc się, nie bez słuszności, aby nie być odciętymi od południowej części swej wyspy. Trwoga ogarnęła dzielnego człowieka. Któż zaręczy, że i z reszty wyspy nie będą się odrywały kawałki, czy dotrwają do zimy? Tymczasem szli coraz dalej, trzymając się za ręce. Raptem zerwała się straszliwa wichura i rozłączyła ich gwałtownie, rzucając obu na dwie różne strony. — Sierżancie! sierżancie! — zawołał z całej siły Hobson. — Jestem tutaj! — odpowiedział spokojnie sierżant. Zaczęli ku sobie pełznąć, gdyż iść było niepodobieństwem, wreszcie dotarłszy do siebie, przywiązali się do swych pasów sznurem i w ten sposób szli nierozłączni, wreszcie wykopali jamę i zagłębili się w nią zmęczeni i rozbici nad miarę. Było wtedy wpół do dwunastej w nocy. Siedzieli bez słowa, przytuleni do siebie, a wokoło nich padały jodły i brzozy, drżała ziemia. Wtem o wpół do trzeciej rano sierżant wykrzyknął: — Widziałem! — Co takiego? — Ogień! — Ogień? — Tak!... tam... w tej stronie. I wskazał ręką na południo-zachód. Czyżby się mylił? Lecz nie! Hobson, spojrzawszy w tym kierunku ujrzał słabe światełko. — Tak! mój sierżancie! widzę ogień! — ziemia jest blisko! — A może to światło z okrętu? — zauważył sierżant. — Okręt na morzu podczas tak szalonego huraganu! To niemożliwe! Mówię ci, że to ląd, i to bardzo blisko, o mil kilka zaledwie! — A więc dajmy sygnał! Zapalili ognisko z gałęzi i czekali, czy odpowie im kto w podobny sposób, ale nikt nie dawał już znaku życia. Tylko, jakby z głębi morza wydarł się krzyk rozpaczy i ucichł.. W kilka minut potem poczęło świtać, gwałtowność burzy o wiele zmalała, niebo zrobiło się jasne. Wtedy podróżnicy spostrzegli, że nie było ani kawałka lądu w pobliżu, morze i morze dokoła. Przez cały ranek Hobson i sierżant Long chodzili po wyspie. Pogoda była piękna, deszcz ustał, wiatr tylko jeszcze dokuczał. — A więc, mój poruczniku. — odezwał się sierżant, — trzeba pogodzić się z losem! — Trzeba, mój sierżancie, — odpowiedział Hobson, — trzeba zostać na naszej wyspie i oczekiwać zimy! Ona tylko może nas uratować. Było już południe. Hobson chciał wrócić do portu przed wieczorem i zadecydował powrót do domu. Szli zadumani, myśląc nad tem, czy podczas huraganu wyspa nie rozpadła się na dwie części, czy nie są teraz oddzieleni od swych przyjaciół? Mogli się wszystkiego tego spodziewać! Powrócili tą samą drogą, co i wczoraj, napotykając po drodze mnóstwo drzew obalonych, liści porozrzucanych. Wtem porucznik ujrzał olbrzymi lodowiec, który odłączył się od wyspy i szedł w przeciwną stronę. — Powoli spotka i naszą wyspę to samo, — odezwał się do sierżanta, — lody urywać będzie huragan i potoniemy, o ile zima nie przyjdzie na nasz ratunek. — Co Bóg da, to będzie! — odrzekł sierżant spokojnie. O godzinie 4-ej weszli do domostwa i zastali swych towarzyszy przy robocie. Na drugi dzień, 3 września, śnieg pokrył ziemię, temperatura obniżyła się o kilka stopni, zbliżała się zima. Nazajutrz Paulina Barnett wraz z Magdaleną wyruszyły za dom, aby zobaczyć zmiany, jakie zaszły wskutek huraganu. Nie prosiły o żadnego z żołnierzy dla bezpieczeństwa, gdyż nie było się czego obawiać. Niedźwiedzi nie było na wyspie, opuściły ją widocznie podczas pamiętnego trzęsienia ziemi, a innego niebezpieczeństwa nie było. Obie kobiety, nie mówiąc nikomu, że wychodzą, wyszły o godzinie ósmej rano, uzbrojone tylko w nóż i łopatę do odkopywania śniegu i skierowały się na zachód. Paulina Barnett mogła doskonale przyjrzeć się przeróżnym zwierzętom, których futra zapełniłyby olbrzymie składy. Ale nie zabijano, bo i po co? Sami, błądzący ma wyspie, nie mogli myśleć, że kiedyś na tym lodowcu dopłynąć zdołają do Zjednoczenia. Te bezbronne zwierzęta, jakby rozumiejąc, że nikt na nie polować nie myśli, podchodziły do ogrodzenia domu i coraz bardziej oswajały się z ludźmi. Pewnie instynkt im mówił, że są one takimi samymi więźniami na wyspie, jak i ludzie i jednaki los je czeka. O godzinie 9-ej obie kobiety przebyły cztery mile, zauważywszy ze zdziwieniem, że im dalej były od mieszkalnego domu, tem mniej było zwierząt. Widocznie uważały się za bezpieczniejsze przy ludziach i dlatego trzymały się pobliżu domu. W godzinę potem Paulina Barnett zauważyła ślady, które Magdalena przyjęła za odciski stóp zwierzęcych, czemu stanowczo sprzeciwiła się podróżniczka. — Nie, to są ślady stóp ludzkich, — rzekła do Magdaleny — musimy iść tą drogą, może napotkamy kogo w tej stronie. Poszły i po chwili Paulina Barnett ukazała odcisk jakiegoś ciała na śniegu, najwidoczniej padł ktoś tutaj, nawet wyraźnie odciśnięta była ręka. — Ręka kobiety lub dziecka! — zawołała Magdalena. — Tak, — odparła podróżniczka, — dziecka lub kobiety, znużonej, cierpiącej, idącej ostatkiem sił... upadającej... Uniosła się i poszła... Patrz! ślady prowadzą da1ej... — Ale kto to? kim mogła być ta istota? — spytała Magdalena. — Któż to odgadnie? Może był tu ktoś, tak samo, jak my na tej wyspie uwięziony? A może burza wyrzuciła rozbitka... Przypomnij sobie, co mówił porucznik. Ten ogień, ten krzyk... Pójdźmy Magdaleno, może zdołamy kogoś uratować!.. I Paulina Barnett, pociągnęła z sobą swą towarzyszkę, kierując się wciąż śladami, między któremi zauważyła i krople krwi. Ślady doprowadziły do przylądka Eskimosów, ale naraz urwały się, była tylko jakby wązka ścieżka wygładzona czemś na śniegu. Widać było gdzieniegdzie kawałki poszarpanej odzieży, składającej się ze skór foki i futer. — Chodźmy, chodźmy! — powtarzała Paulina Barnett, której serce uderzało gwałtownie. Magdalena postępowała wciąż za nią. Przylądek Eskimosów był już o pięćset kroków. Weszły obie na wierzchołek i nie zobaczyły nikogo. Ale ślady prowadziły ku morzu... Paulina Barnett skierowała się na prawo i w chwili, gdy dosięgała wybrzeża, zatrzymała ją Magdalena. — Zatrzymaj się! — zawołała. — Nie, Magdaleno! nie! — krzyknęła podróżniczka, — pójdę! — Zatrzymaj się i spojrzyj! — odrzekła Magdalena, zatrzymując swą towarzyszkę. O pięćdziesiąt kroków od przylądka stała biała, olbrzymiej wielkości masa i poruszała się, wydając głośne ryki. Byłto niedźwiedź podbiegunowy, niepospolitej wielkości. Dwie kobiety stały nieporuszone, przyglądając mu się z nieopisaną trwogą. Olbrzymie zwierzę chodziło wkółko, okrążając coś w rodzaju dużego pakietu ze skór leżącego na śniegu. Podniósł potem ów pakiet do góry, napowrót rzucił na śnieg i powąchał. Pakiet ten można było wziąść za nieruchome ciało morsa. Paulina Barnett i Magdalena nie wiedziały co o tem myśleć, gdy naraz opadł kaptur, pokrywający głowę i wysunęły się z mniemanego pakietu długie ciemnej barwy włosy kobiece. — To kobieta! — zawołała podróżniczka, rzucając się na ratunek. — Zatrzymaj się! Niedźwiedź. On jej żadnej nie zrobił krzywdy! Niedźwiedź, rzeczywiście, przyglądał się ciału kobiety, obracając je tylko, ale nie myśląc rozszarpywać. Odchodził i wracał nanowo. Jakby zastanawiał się nad tem, co ma począć. Nie spostrzegł nawet dwóch kobiet, tak był obserwacją zajęty. Wtem rozległ się jakby trzask. Ziemia zadrżała we wnętrzu, zdawało się, że przylądek Eskimoski pogrąży się w morzu... Oderwał się rzeczywiście olbrzymi kawał wyspy, unosząc niedźwiedzia ciało kobiety. Paulina Barnett wydała okrzyk i chciała się rzucić ku oderwanemu lodowcowi. — Czekaj, czekaj jeszcze, moje dziecko! — wołała Magdalena, zatrzymując ją energicznie. Na hałas wynikły z oderwania się kawałka wyspy, niedźwiedź wydał ryk przeraźliwy, zostawił ciało kobiety i skierował się ku oderwanej części wyspy. Jak oszalały biegał, szarpał grunt pazurami, rozsypywał wokoło siebie śnieg i piasek i znów wracał do bezwładnego ciała. Potem, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu dwóch kobiet, złapał za odzież leżącą, przebył brzeg lodowca i wszedł w morze. Kilku rzutami przepłynął wodę i skierował się ku brzegom wyspy. Tutaj to ułożył na ziemi ciało kobiety. Tejże chwili Paulina Barnett, wydarła się z rąk Magdaleny i skierowała się ku brzegowi wyspy. Niedźwiedź, ujrzawszy ją, stanął na dwie tylne łapy i z głuchym rykiem szedł prosto na podróżniczkę. Ale na dziesięć kroków przystanął, pochylił swą olbrzymią głowę, potem, jakby pod wpływem strachu i zdziwienia, wobec zmian zaszłych w przyrodzie, odwrócił się, wydał ryk przeciągły i odszedł spokojnie wgłąb wyspy, nie obejrzawszy się nawet poza siebie. Paulina Barnett podbiegła wtedy do leżącego bez ruchu ciała. Krzyk wydarł się z jej piersi. — Magdaleno! Magdaleno! — zawołała. Magdalena podeszła, przyglądając się ciału kobiety. Było to ciało młodej Eskimoski Kalumah. Kalumah na pływającej wyspie, o dwieście mil od lądu! To było nie do uwierzenia! Obie kobiety pochyliły się mad młodą Eskimoską, dopatrując w niej życia. Z radością przekonały się, iż biło w niej serce. Bardzo słabo wprawdzie, ale uderzało jeszcze. Krew była tylko na ręku, którą zadrasnęła widocznie padając na lodowiec, Magdalena obandażowała ranę chustką i rozpoczęła wraz ze swą towarzyszką rozgrzewać i przywracać do życia dziewczynę. Wlano jej w usta odrobinę wódki i wycierano skronie i ręce. Upłynęło kilka minut. Obie ratowniczki czekały przerażone na rezultat swoich zabiegów — życie w leżącej przed niemi Eskimosce tliło zaledwie i mogło lada chwila zagasnąć. Wtem lekkie westchnienie wyszło z piersi Kalumah, ręce poruszyły się słabo, i zanim jeszcze oczy zdołały się otworzyć, wyszeptała te słowa: — Pani Paulina! Pani Paulina! Podróżniczka zdumiała, słysząc swe imię wymówione w takich okolicznościach. — Żyje! żyć będzie! — zawołała uradowana Magdalena, która uczuła pod swą ręką ożywiające się ciało. — Nieszczęśliwe dziecko! — szeptała Paulina, ze wzruszeniem. — Moje imię wymawia w chwili tak strasznej, może w chwili śmierci! Ale Kalumah nie umarła. Otworzyły się oczy, wzrok był jeszcze błędny, nieświadomy, jakby nieprzytomny, ale padł odrazu na podróżniczkę. Eskimoska poznała dobrą panią, imię jej padło raz jeszcze z jej ust pobladłych, a ręka znalazła się w dłoni wzruszonej Pauliny Barnett. Starania kobiet odniosły pożądamy skutek. Kalumah, której wycieńczenie pochodziło nietylko ze znużenia i mrozu, lecz i z głodu, zaczęła przychodzić do zupełnej przytomności. Od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin młoda dziewczyna nie jadła zupełnie, kilka kawałków zimnej zwierzyny i trochę wódki przywróciły jej siły, i, w godzinę potem Kalumah mogła ruszyć w drogę ze swemi wybawicielkami. Podczas tej godziny wypoczynku Eskimoska dziękowała za uratowanie jej od śmierci, poczem opowiedziała całą swą historję.. Nie mogła żyć bez dobrej pani, porzuciła Eskimosów i poszła szukać Europejczyków. Nie przypadek więc, lecz tęsknota rzuciła ją na pół martwą nad brzeg lodowej wyspy! W kilku słowach powtórzymy tu, co opowiedziała młoda dziewczyna. Obiecała Europejczykom, że przyjedzie na rok następny, podczas lata. Nadszedł miesiąc maj, Kalumah postanowiła wykonać swą obietnicę. Opuściła więc strony, w których spędziła zimę i w towarzystwie jednego ze swych braci, skierowała się ku wyspie Wiktorji. W sześć tygodni potem, w połowie czerwca, przybyła do Nowej Bretanji, która znajdowała się w sąsiedztwie z portem Bathurst. Rozpoznała doskonale góry wulkaniczne i o dwadzieścia mil dalej natrafiła na zatokę morsów, gdzie ona i jej rodzina tak często polowali na te zwierzęta. Ale cóż jej było za zdziwienie, gdy nie zobaczyła na północy ani przylądka Eskimosów, ani portu Bathurst! Kalumah zrozumiała, co się stało. Albo wyspa zatonęła w morzu, albo błądzi gdzieś po niezmierzonych przestrzeniach wód. Kalumah płakała gorzko, nie znalazłszy tych których przyszła z tak daleka odwiedzić. Szukała wszędzie zaginionego portu, ale napróżno. Zrozpaczona, postanowiła wrócić na zachód do Ameryki, gdzie była jej rodzina najbliższa. Niespodziewała się już ujrzeć ukochanej swej pani Pauliny i nikogo z portu Nadzieja. Była pewna, że dawno zginęli w falach morza. Powróciwszy do domu, zajmowała się wciąż zwykłą swą pracą, aż do chwili, gdy straszliwy huragan nawiedził ich okolicę. Wtedy, łowiąc ryby na morzu, spostrzegła jakąś olbrzymią bryłę płynącą zdaleka, jakby oderwaną od czegoś i w umyśle jej powstało przypuszczenie, że to wyspa z jej przyjaciółmi i z panią Pauliną, za którą tak bardzo tęskniła. Powróciła do domu, złapała pochodnię, zapaliła i zaczęła nią potrząsać. Był to ogień widziany przez Hobsona i sierżanta. Jakżeż się ucieszyła, ujrzawszy zapalony też ogień w pobliżu. Ale wszystko w końcu znikło. Wsiadła więc w swój kayak i poczęła gonić odpływającą wyspę. Wiatr pędził ją ku ciemnej bryle, która po godzinie szalonej jazdy dziewczyny, okazała się wyspą błądzącą. Wydała wtedy krzyk przeciągły, słyszany przez Hobsona, jakby z głębi, morza pochodzący i gonić poczęła szmat ziemi, na której byli jej drodzy przyjaciele. Huragan był jednak tak gwałtowny, siła wichru tak straszna, że rzucało nią i miotało na wszystkie strony, aż wyrzuciło na brzeg lodowy zemdloną. Tutaj znalazła ją Paulina Barnett i wyratowała wraz ze swą towarzyszką. Gdy skończyła opowiadanie, podróżniczka odezwała się z uśmiechem: — Moje dziecko, to nie ja ciebie wyratowałam, ale to szlachetne zwierzę, niedźwiedź podbiegunowy, który przeniósł cię w bezpieczne miejsce. I jeśliby do nas kiedy przyszedł, uszanujemy go, jako twego istotnego wybawcę! Kalumah, nasycona i wypoczęta, upieszczona przez obie zacne kobiety, nabrała tyle sił, że mogła iść wraz z niemi do portu. Nakazano również dziewczynie, aby nie mówiła nikomu o tem, że domniemana wyspa jest lodowcem, przerażenie bowiem ogarnęłoby wszystkich. Była już godzina trzecia, kiedy trzy kobiety puściły się ku domowi, a o piątej — były już na miejscu. Można sobie wyobrazić jak powitano Kalumah. Radość napełniła wszystkich, była ona jakby węzłem łączącym ich ze światem, witano ją i pieszczono. Młoda Eskimoska wzruszona była przyjęciem. Cieszono się, że spędzi całą zimę u nich, że dopiero latem odjedzie w swoje strony. Tymczasem porucznik i Paulina Barnett, odszedłszy na stronę rozmawiali o wypadku z Kalumah i o tem, że wyspa była o jakąś milę tylko oddalona od amerykańskiego lądu, i że wichry z dwóch stron dmące odegnały ją o całe mile i dziś stoi w stronie najbardziej niebezpiecznej, niosąc w niedalekiej przyszłości śmierć wszystkim, którzy się na nie] znajdują. Jedna zima mogłaby uratować, wtedy bowiem po tafli lodowej morza mogliby dotrzeć do brzegów. Nazajutrz, czwartego września, Hobson wyszedł nad brzeg wyspy i zauważył, że jest ona między dwoma przeciwnemi prądami i, że gdyby lód ściął morze, mogliby te dwieście mil, oddzielających od brzegu, przebyć saniami i znaleźć się szczęśliwie na wybrzeżu Azji. Tymczasem przygotowywano się do przebycia surowej zimy. Zgromadzono moc pożywienia dla psów i reniferów. Karmiono psy dobrze, aby miały siłę do jazdy, dawano im mięso zabijanych przez myśliwych zwierząt, co zaś do reniferów, to stajenka ich była pełna mchu i ilość jego napewno mogła starczyć na całą porę zimową. Doświadczeni już teraz, zgromadzili w domu i w korytarzach tak wiele drzewa na opał, że nietylko na czas zimowy, ale na cały rok starczyć mogło. Wszystko było przygotowane na zimę i żaden z tych pracujących gorliwie, żołnierzy nie wątpił, że znajduje się na wyspie prawdziwej. Gdyby wiedział, w jakim jest położeniu, nie pracowałby tak gorliwie. Zwiastowały zimę wędrówki ptaków, na południe odlatujących, chmary łabędzi, do ciepłych ciągnących krajów i zimniejszy wiatru podmuch. Kilku odlatującym ptakom uwiązano na szyi kartkę z opisem położenia wyspy błąkającej się po morzu, nazwiskami tych, którzy na niej mieszkali i puszczono je potem na swobodę. Robiono to w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, wiedzieli tylko o tem: porucznik Hobson, sierżant Long i Paulina Barnett wraz ze swą towarzyszką. Co do zwierząt, które odchodziły zwykle na zimę do łagodniejszego klimatu, to teraz nie mogły tego uczynić, będąc odgrodzonemi morzem od lądów, do których chciałyby dążyć. Pozostały więc z ludźmi, kręcąc się koło domostwa, jakby tutaj tylko czując się bezpiecznemi. Dnia 10-go września, stała się rzecz mocno zatrważająca porucznika. Oto wyspa zaczęła płynąć i to bardzo szybko ku północy. Porywał ją prąd ku Kamczatce płynący! Pędziła ku tym bezludnym stronom morza podbiegunowego, skąd się nie powraca już nigdy. Hobson zwierzył się Paulinie Barnett z obawą niebezpieczeństwa im grożącego i zapytywał, co ma począć, czy nie lepiejby powiedzieć wszystko towarzyszom podróży. Ale Paulina Barnett, a i sierżant Long, stanowczo zaoponowali, mówiąc, że może się to jeszcze zmienić, a lepiej przedtem nie napełniać rozpaczą nieszczęśliwych. Od 11 września wyspa zaczęła robić dwanaście do trzynastu mil dziennie, w stronę północy. Hobson, obserwując jej bieg stale, widział w jaką lecą przepaść. Teraz jedynym ratunkiem byłaby zima — lody utrzymałyby na morzu wyspę błądzącą i łatwiej można by dotrzeć do lądu saniami lub nawet na łyżwach. W obecnej chwili niemożliwą była ucieczka, gdyż łódź nie była gotowa i tak szybko nie możnaby jej skończyć, ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo tylu ludzi rzuconych ma igraszkę burzliwych fal morza. Tymczasem śnieg począł padać, zbliżała się szybkim krokiem zima. Nakoniec w nocy z 16 ma 17 września ukazały się pierwsze kry na morzu. Były to jakby ostre kryształki odosobnione, pokrywające powierzchnię. Hobson patrzał z błyskiem nadziei w oczach na ten wstęp zamarznięcia wód morskich, ciesząc się, że w przeciągu doby może być wyspa zatrzymana przez gruby na trzy stopy lód i wszyscy zostaną uratowani. Ale nie stało się to jeszcze. Wyspa pędziła, w dalszym ciągu rozrywając powłokę cienkich kryształków, przebywając całą milę na godzinę. Hobson widział, że są zgubieni!... Tymczasem dnia 27 września zauważył porucznik, że wyspa Wiktorja stoi w miejscu nieporuszona. Stoi przymarznięta do zlodowaciałego morza o sześćset mil od lądu.